


Quítame los buenos modales.

by MonroeN



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, Español | Spanish, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonroeN/pseuds/MonroeN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hiddleston y Chris Evans fueron grandes amigos en la sencundaria y los caminos de la vida hicieron que se separaran, pero años después se reunieron para festejar San Patricio de nuevo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quítame los buenos modales.

**Author's Note:**

> Yahay, feliz San Patricio a todos! (?) *tira tréboles* ¡Cerveza y gorros ridículos para todos!
> 
> Bueno, esta historia desde el año pasado que la tengo entre mis pendientes, casi a terminar y recién he podido darle fin. Sinceramente no recuerdo qué fue lo que me llevó a escribirla, pero hela aquí. ¿Pero a que no se ven lindos http://25.media.tumblr.com/f829fb9266b21b530c53b71c6a74af4d/tumblr_mfyyqrD0F31qe8a0fo2_r1_500.gif aquí? Asdlashd basta.  
> Quería sexo y encontré una excusa.

Tom estaba realmente bastante ebrio en el bar junto a Chris.

Habían coincidido felices en una reunión de ex-alumnos del colegio secundario. Arrebatos de amor hipócrita que se tienen luego de ocho años sin verse, decidieron salir todos juntos a festejar San Patricio por las calles de Nueva York. Habían hecho las salutaciones de rutina, compartido las anécdotas de rigor y después Tom y él se habían hecho su camino aparte, como era su costumbre, porque después de un rato se estaban aburriendo realmente, ya habían hecho todas las bromas. Se fueron también porque hacía tiempo que no se veían y querían hablar un rato.

Y sí que hablaron, de cualquier cosa banal y alguna que otra cosa seria se filtró entre las palabras. Tom se había convertido como en el psicólogo del grupo en los días de estudio, porque podía escuchar y gracias al gran uso que tenía de las palabras lograba dar con el consejo justo, reconfortarte o animarte. Y era siempre el que salvaba las _papas del fuego_ cuando decidían hacer travesuras, debían agradecerle el resto de sus vidas que hubieran logrado tan pocas observaciones rojas en los archivos escolares.

Chris y Tom fueron grandes amigos en esos tiempos, y compartían ese tipo de amistad de la que, aunque se distancien por meses, todo seguía igual que siempre. Chris anhelaba esas charlas que tenía con él.

Aunque esta fecha no es momento para hablar, sino para beber y abandonarse en el elixir verdoso.

Entrada la madrugada, Tom había perdido la cuenta del número de cerveza que estaba tomando, Evans no sabía dónde estaba parado y eso que se conocía la ciudad de cabo a rabo.

\- Deberíamos ir a casa. –Le gritó Tom en el oído. Le raspó con la barba en el lóbulo de la oreja y se le erizaron los vellos de todo el cuerpo.

Asintió y le golpeó en el pecho, no creía que podía decir alguna cosa porque estaba seguro que saldría como si fuera una niña de hormonas revolucionadas frente a Justin Bieber.

 

Cada uno había tomado caminos distintos, incluso habían puesto un océano entre ellos sin proponérselo, y aunque se llamaban de vez en cuando y se mandaban e-mails, no era lo mismo.

Evans no sabía si su amigo seguía pensando en ese confuso episodio en su graduación, pero él no podía olvidarlo. Y todos los recuerdos de esa noche y muchos otros recuerdos aparecieron en su cabeza como una película, tiñendo el momento de melancolía.

Chris no se atrevió a tocar el tema, temía de la respuesta, pero no sabía si su amigo estaba con alguien o si seguía soltero desde que había terminado la relación con su última novia, como le había contado en un e-mail seis meses atrás.

\- ¿No sabes para dónde estamos yendo, no? –Le dijo para traerlo de nuevo a la tierra.

Chris rió y metió más las manos en sus jeans, y miró a su alrededor. Ciertamente no reconocía la calle.- Dime qué estás pensando, Capitán, porque no puede ser que no me estés prestando atención. Nunca fuiste un borracho depresivo o tranquilo.

\- Venía pensando en cosas viejas...

\- ¿Te acuerdas de la moto que robamos para la graduación?

\- Ese idiota se merecía que le robemos la moto, realmente. Quebrarle el brazo a Luther en el partido...

\- ¿Cómo fue que dijimos? –Le cortó.- ¡Ven, ven! –Lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró a una baranda que había frente a una farmacia.

\- ¿De veras, Tom? Oh por favor, no... –Pero no podía resistirse. Jamás pudo resistirse a las palabras o el dulce encanto que el inglés tenía. La mayoría de las locuras que habían hecho en su adolescencia habían sido obra de su maravillosa mente y él acataba todas las órdenes.

La sacó la chaqueta del brazo donde la llevaba colgada, ya que el alcohol era suficiente abrigo para la noche primaveral. Hizo un asiento con las dos chaquetas y lo invitó a sentarse. Pasó la pierna al otro lado y se acomodó como si realmente montara una moto. Tom rió complacido y se sentó detrás.

\- ¿Adónde quieres ir?

Tom tenía miedo de caerse por culpa de su ebriedad, así que se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de su amigo y apoyó la cabeza debajo de la nuca, entre los omóplatos.

\- Al infinito y más allá.

 

\- Te invito un trago Capi, necesito hablar contigo. –Y listo, no necesitó otra razón. Lo siguió entre risas porque él se colgaba de sus hombros porque perdía el equilibrio.

Hacía años que no iba a la casa de los padres de Hiddleston. Las noches y tardes que había pasado allí...

En la habitación, la que él usaba cuando adolescente, Tom encendió sólo una lámpara de la mesa de luz, lo que provocó que todo se tiñera de un tono amarillento cálido, pero aún así daba sensación de intimidad. Se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa frente a él. Se sacó la camisa y Chris pudo apreciar el cuerpo flaco pero con músculos, y la piel blanca, tersa. Se cubrió con una musculosa azul que tenía en el centro el escudo del Capitán América y se sentó en la cama para sacarse los zapatos y el pantalón. Le tiró a Chris una remera y unas bermudas negras, y se colocó un jean raído y viejo.

\- Cámbiate, Capitán, vas a estar más cómodo.

\- No puedo creer que sigas conservando esa camiseta desde la escuela. –Le dijo divertido.

\- No es la misma, pero tiene casi los mismos años. –Se sentó en un silloncito, juntó las piernas contra el pecho y lo observó. Chris lo miraba atónito, era tan hermoso...

Comenzó a cambiarse y terminó sentado en la cama, bebiendo de la petaca de whiskey que habían robado momentos antes de la colección de James Hiddleston.

\- Siempre tuve esa _cosa_ por el Capitán América, ¿sabías? –Comentó como al pasar, recordando que tenía un gran poster de él colgado sobre la cama.

Se levantó y con una pose desgarbada le sacó la botella de whiskey y le dio un sorbo poderoso que le quemó la garganta.

\- ¿Por qué crees que te puse el apodo de Capitán sino? Quedó disimulado porque eras el capitán del equipo de fútbol.

Chris lo miraba estupefacto y tragó en seco. Su mente estaba hilando demasiado fino entre palabras, pero temía que fuera sólo producto de su loca y esperanzada imaginación.

\- ¿Por qué me pusiste el apodo de Príncipe? –Le preguntó en un susurro jadeante.

\- Porque parecías y pareces un príncipe de cuento de hadas. Siempre fuiste caballeroso y todas las muchachas creían que ibas a llegar en un corcel blanco y llevártelas a una cabaña en medio del campo. –Tom rió entre los labios, esbozando una sonrisa hermosa. Hundió sus ojos claros en los ojos de Chris y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, aprisionando bajo sus piernas las manos de él.

\- ¿Qué haces? –Murmuró él, sin poder hacer nada. No porque no pudiera, sino porque había algo que le decía que no luche. Aunque él había estado enamorado de Tom desde que podía recordar, no quería que pasara nada entre ellos mientras estaban bastante ebrios, y menos que él fuera tan bruto.

\- El Capitán América de la película era atractivo, pero tú... –Tiró hacia atrás la cabeza de Chris, apretándola con sus dedos; él gimió de dolor.- Tú eres mío, Capitán.

La entreabierta boca de Chris era una jugosa invitación a la perdición. Tom pasó la lengua por su labio superior, luego lentamente por el inferior; con las manos abrió más la boca y metió la lengua dentro, incitando a la de Chris a que se uniera en un juego que parecía no tener final.

Sentía como la saliva se le escurría por las comisuras, pero no podía dejar de lamer y besar a Tom porque él le hacía alguna maldad cada vez que daba signos de que iba a parar el besuqueo o moverse, como tirarle del pelo, pisarle más fuerte las manos e incluso darle un mordisco fuerte en el labio.

Aunque nunca le gustó la dominación como práctica sexual porque la consideraba un poco ofensiva, todas sus creencias se estaban yendo a la mierda con la lengua de Tom y el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus piernas y el descarado roce de la entrepierna contra su abdomen.

\- Ah, por todos los Dioses, Chris, has mejorado mucho desde la graduación.

\- Esperaba que no te acordaras de eso. –Contestó jadeante, mirando los ojos de Tom oscurecidos de deseo.

\- ¿Olvidarme de cómo nos besuqueamos en el baño de la casa de Jeremy en la fiesta? Es lo poco que recuerdo de esa noche, Capitán, y desde entonces siempre he querido hacer esto. –De un tirón le sacó la remera y mordisqueó sus hombros y las clavículas, dejándole marcas.

Chris lloriqueaba de excitación, quería tocarse y tocar a Tom. Por fin lo tenía cómo el quería tenerlo y estaba reprimido.

\- Tom, por favor... –Jadeó suplicante.

\- ¿Qué? –Dijo después de sacarse la remera y volvió a besarlo, sin tener intenciones de escuchar lo que quería decirle.

Acarició su pecho, subiendo por sus hombros y cayendo por la musculosa espalda, abrazándolo y pegando sus torsos desnudos.

Los dos gimieron de placer por el roce de sus pieles, por el beso que sabía a whiskey, a Tom y a Chris juntos de nuevo.

Tom no sabía qué hacer primero, si acariciar la espalda o los hombros, o tirarle del pelo y hacerle pagar todos los años que perdieron por no hacer esto tan delicioso.

\- ¿Sigues tan Virgen María purísima como en la graduación, Capitán?

\- Ya quisieras ser el primero que me rompa el culo.

\- Me pone que hables sucio.

\- _Oh_ , Príncipe, por favor, _necesito_ mis manos.

\- Aún no, Capitán. –Movió la cadera de forma ondulante, apretando las dos erecciones a la vez. Gimió una grosería.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Thomas! –Gritó y haciendo uso de su fuerza y la desesperación, sacó las manos de abajo de sus rodillas y abrazó el torso desnudo de su amigo, girando y haciéndolo quedar abajo.

\- ¡No, no puedes hacer eso! ¡Eres malo, Capitán! –Le retó mordiéndole el cuello y la oreja.

Chris atrapó su boca con violencia, penetrándolo con la lengua como había hecho él antes y se dedicó a recorrer con caricias el pálido cuerpo de su amigo. Era magnífico.

Alcanzó a desabrocharle el jean antes de que sus manos se vieran reprimidas de nuevo.

\- No me dejas otra opción, Cap. –Rebuscó en el cajón de la mesa de luz un pañuelo y le ató las manos con fuerza. Chris reía y lloriqueaba a la vez, pero se calló cuando vio que él se quitaba el jean y le sacaba las bermudas, quedándose los dos en bóxers.

Tom gateó sobre él, golpeando sus erecciones al momento en que se devoraban las bocas, y comenzó un tortuoso movimiento ondulante, arrancando roncos gemidos de Chris.

\- Tom, por favor, déjame... déjame tocarte.

Se colocó de rodillas al lado de su cabeza y dejó al descubierto su gran erección. Chris intentó tomarlo entre las manos pero él se las pisó con un pie, provocando que se quejara por la molestia.

\- ¿Aún no entiendes el juego? Deberé castigarte por eso. –Le metió de sopetón el miembro en la boca hasta que hizo una arcada y se lo sacó.- Yo soy quien mando. ¿Entiendes? –Chris asintió, buscando de nuevo tenerlo dentro de su boca.

Tom le hablaba con severidad pero sin gritar, le clavaba sus profundos ojos color cielo, oscurecidos por el deseo y todo su cuerpo ardía de desesperación. Quería poseerlo, que lo poseyera, saborearlo, besarlo, lamerlo, acariciarlo, todo junto y a la vez, y si quedaba algo más por hacer también lo haría.

\- De lo que te perdiste en la graduación. _Oh, así, chupa, que buena perra eres._ Yo quería que lo hiciéramos ahí mismo en el baño, pero tú y tu moral y tu pudor... –Le recriminó. Agarró de la mesa de luz su celular y comenzó a filmarlo.- Mira cómo se van a la mierda.

Movía su cadera marcando él el ritmo. El Capitán protestaba y se sentía tan perturbado al ver cómo lo estaba filmando que de un movimiento de cabeza logró zafarse y se removió en la cama, alejándose un poco.

\- ¡Thomas, no!

\- Cállate. –Le metió el miembro hasta chocar con su garganta y lo mantuvo ahí unos segundos, tapando con la otra mano su nariz.

\- ¿Qué mierda...? –Quiso objetar algo pero su boca se vio llena de nuevo.

\- Chupa. –Le ordenó.

Chris no lo quería admitir, pero le excitaba mucho más la dureza con la que era tratado. Y su excitación palpitaba con violencia bajo su bóxer y necesitaba con urgencia una mano.

Continuó unos minutos más lloriqueando por la ebullición de su sangre y gimiendo por el deseo bajo la atenta mirada de Tom y la cámara de su celular, hasta que al Príncipe se le ocurrió una nueva tortura.

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax se detuvo, se bajó de la cama y terminó de desvestirse. Se trepó de nuevo sobre su amigo, sentándose sobre su erección, moviendo las caderas un poco. Chris jadeó de alivio y Tom lo besó tranquilamente, lo acarició despacio y sonrió complacido al separarse y mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Oh, Capitán, tus labios son la gloria.

\- Maldita sea, me estás matando.

\- Y eso que aún no empecé. –Se deslizó hacia abajo cantando una canción en un murmullo sexy, dejando un camino de besos y acarició sobre la tela su erección.- _I wonder what's up under there, wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue._

Le deslizó la prenda hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto una potente erección. Lamió desde la base hasta la punta, logrando que Chris temblara de placer.

- _I love to try to set you free, I love you all over me. –_ Otralamida, larga y tortuosa.- _Love_ _to_ _hear_ _the_ _sound_ _you_ _make_ _..._ –Se lo metió, entero y poderoso en la boca, y Chris pensó que iba a desfallecer. Tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no acabarle en la boca.

No podía entender el cambio en el comportamiento de su amigo, aunque a esas alturas no podía pensar demasiado, pero no comprendía en qué momento hubo cambio de roles, cuándo fue que pasó de ser dominante a preocupado por devolverle de una forma piadosa el placer.

Comprendió todo cuando, luego de unos minutos en los que aguantó todo lo que pudo bajo la astuta maestría de la boca de Tom, tuvo la decencia de decirle que se acercaba al orgasmo y él puso el pulgar en la punta, reprimiendo la gran explosión.

\- _¡Nghh_ , no, maldito hijo de puta! –Lloriqueó.

\- ¡Con mamá no, eh! –Le dio un mordisco en el muslo que al instante se puso rojo. Se recostó sobre él, e intentando no moverse demasiado volvió a comerle la boca.

\- No puedes hacerme esto, Príncipe.

\- Oh si, si puedo... –Contestó contra su mejilla, raspándola con los dientes y lamiéndola.- Sólo tienes que pedirlo, Capitán.

\- Hazme acabar, por favor...

\- Oh, no puedo creer que apeles a mi misericordia.

\- Thomas, quiero venirme. –Le exigió.

\- Quiero que me quites mis buenas conductas...

\- ¡Por un demonio! –Su cordura se estaba yendo al demonio. Su amigo movió la cadera, friccionando sus erecciones.

\- Quiero deshonrar mis modales ingleses...

\- ¡Thomas!

\- ¡PIDELO!

\- ¡FOLLAME, MALDITA SEA! –Estalló en súplicas, moviendo él las caderas.

\- Así me gusta. –Sentenció, volviendo a besarlo mientras le desataba las manos.

Fue a buscar el tarrito de lubricante al baño, previamente con una amenaza de que no se reprimiría si lo encontraba tocándose.

\- Date la vuelta, quiero ver ese... ¡Oh, por todos los Dioses, que bendigan al deporte!

Se detuvo unos segundos a contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de Chris, musculoso y firme. La espalda ancha y la cintura fina, un culo redondo y un poco en punta gracias al ejercicio, y las largas piernas.

Y era todo para él.

\- No te toques. –Le advirtió mordaz.

\- ¿Podrías apurarte?

\- Déjame verte un poco más... –Comenzó a acariciarse lentamente, provocando que el otro protestara.

\- ¡Thomas, por favor!

Se subió a la cama y tiró un poco de lubricante sobre las nalgas de su amigo, llevándolo con los dedos hacia su entrada. Metió dos dedos que se deslizaron con facilidad, gimiendo por el calor y la fuerza que hacía el cuerpo para deshacerse del intruso. Se recostó sobre el cuerpo estremecido y mordió sus hombros.

\- Oh, Chris, tu calidez es tan hermosa... –Enterró otro dedo y el Cap se deshizo en gemidos. Los movió un poco, los sacaba y los metía.

Pegó los labios a su oreja y suspiró sonoramente; Chris dejó de respirar unos momentos.

\- Quiero que grites mi nombre... –Le murmuró.

\- Todo lo que quieras.

\- Que jamás te olvides de este momento...

\- Nunca lo... olvidaré.

\- ¿Quieres más?

\- Si, más. Todo.

Retiró los dedos y de una sola estocada se enterró en ese cuerpo; de una sola estocada explotó en un cosmos de lujuria que lo cegó por un instante.

De una sola estocada, Tom estaba unido a Chris y se pertenecían.

Chris tembló y gritó, las sábanas se amoldaban a sus dedos que las retorcían y meneó un poco las caderas buscando algún movimiento. Le dolía hasta el pelo, pero que placentero se sentía.

\- ¿Quieres más? –Le murmuró Tom.

\- Oh, ¿eso era todo lo que tenías para darme? ¿No iba yo a gritar tu... ¡OH TOM! –Le dio una fuerte estocada que le hizo perder el sentido del mundo.

Él arremetió contra el fuerte cuerpo del rubio, sintiendo como se le deshacía entre los dedos. Se apoyó en las rodillas y embistió con rudeza una y otra vez, sintiendo el calor de su intimidad y deleitándose con los sonidos que arrancaba de su garganta.

Chris sentía que el placer lo invadía, lo ahogaba, lo elevaba y lo sometía al calor del infierno. Elevó la cadera ayudándose con las rodillas y se balanceaba para auto-penetrarse, disfrutando de los gruñidos de Tom.

Él le clavó los dedos en la cadera y se fundió más y más en el cuerpo vibrante y caluroso de su amigo. Todo lo que su mareada mente podía procesar en ese momento era la necesidad de Chris. Quería llenarse de su Capitán, respirarlo y sentirlo en cada poro.

El roce tan violento y la falta de control en la resistencia hicieron que Chris enterrara la cara en la colcha, el mundo le daba vueltas a causa del alcohol y de Tom y gruñó tensando la espalda, recibiendo por sorpresa el latigazo de placer por la columna vertebral y después por todo el cuerpo, descargándose abundantemente. Tom lo siguió, aprisionado por los músculos internos; se recargó en el cuerpo de su amigo unos momentos para recuperar el aliento y disfrutar del sopor del orgasmo.

Se dejó caer a su lado y lo nalgueó para volverlo a la realidad, Chris le devolvió el golpe con un empujón que lo voló de la cama, pero Tom se agarró a él para no caer y terminaron los dos en el suelo, abrazados y riendo.

**Author's Note:**

> Recibo flores y cartas bomba :3


End file.
